Battle After The Last
by Tehee
Summary: After 15 years Harry finally finds Snape and will stop at nothing to convince the ministry and the rest of the world of the man's innocence. Harry/Snape
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter

**Summary(or rather key points): ** *Snape wanted by ministry for killing Dumbledore *Harry trying to find Snape and get him through a proper trial with veritaserum and what not to clear his name *Snape is found *Harry/Snape pairing

**AN: **This story will most likely contain slash/yaoi/m/m what ever you want to call it. Unless I chicken out of writing a romance…or if I abandon the story before it even becomes a story, as I am unfortunately prone to doing. It may or may not have a higher rating later on... I should warn you that my writing is usually over descriptive, wordy, and basically doesn't go anywhere, or on the other end of the spectrum… it's sometimes overly simple and full of dialogue. The chapter is sort of both, as I wrote it in two different parts.

This is sort of a first story…but please do not be kind… criticism is yummy… Suggestions are very welcome too! They will be worshiped on a pedestal along with my cheese grater and ice cream Also, Please bear with my abundant use of ellipses…. :3

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found**

"Harry!"

The black haired man stood tiredly from the desk buried under what looked like a model of Mount Everest made from paper, and walked towards the door of his office.

_This better not be about the fake cauldron sales again… _

Bracing himself against the potential idiocy of what ever people came up with to get Harry Potter's department involved, he reached to pull the door open… and quickly jumped backwards when it appeared that the person on the other side could not wait for him to let them in.

"Harry! Harry!" A mass of bushy brown hair charged into the room. "You won't believe it! I think I've found him!'"

Harry blinked. at least it wasn't about the cauldrons….but what on earth was Hermione going on about? She hadn't disturbed him during work since the day that she walked in on Ron cheating on her with some chit from the _quidditch_ team he was coaching, Harry mused.

"I've almost given up but then- Oh; I can't believe I didn't think of it before! I'm almost positive this time! Who else could make such a complex-" Hermione finally stopped to take a breath and saw the uncomprehending look on Harry's face.

"Harry, are you listening?"

"Sorry, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Honestly, he better not be this inattentive when he's on duty…

"Professor Snape, Harry, Professor Snape."

Harry's expression instantly changed, and Hermione could have sworn she saw the light bulb go on.

"You found out where he's living?" Harry began to pace back and forth "but all those times we thought we found him-"

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. "Harry, remember when that little boy from northern Scotland was brought to St. Mungos, and how they wanted to study him since he seemed to be able to stop transforming on full moons?"

Harry nodded. "But what has that got to do with-"

Hermione interrupted again, "they found traces of an unknown potion in his blood! And remember how the parents of the boy refused to tell the doctors who gave them the potion? They said that the person wanted to remain anonymous and with all he did for their son, the least they could do was respect their wishes… but Harry, what potions master wouldn't want to take credit for finding the cure to lycanthropy!"

There was a silence as she finished broken only when Harry sat heavily back in his chair with a thump

"After all these years we've looked." Harry breathed dazedly.

"Harry, I know it's hard to believe but-"

He took a deep breath. "Where is he?"

"What?" It was Hermione's turn to be taken aback.

"Where is he?" Harry repeated.

"You mean you believe me?" Hermione asked incredulously. "But I had a whole speech prepared to convince you that it really is him this time!"

"Hermione…," Harry trailed off warningly.

"Right, sorry." Hermione pulled out a bit of parchment and handed it over to Harry. "those are the apparition coordinates. They won't get you directly to his front door, but it's the closest place you can aparate to with all the wards the place has- they were pretty hard to miss when I searched the town where the werewolf boy lived."

Harry committed the numbers to memory and abruptly snorted in amusement "bet he'll be pleased when he hears that the wards gave away his hiding place. So when are we going?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, Harry, I think it'll be better if you went yourself. You knew him the best, and he never did like me all that much…"

Harry looked suspiciously at her, but let it go, mind already whirling with things that needed to be done and brought to justice now that Snape was found.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Harry looked down the narrow trail at the small cabin that laid at its end and inexplicably felt as if he where back at Hogwarts again, walking towards the dungeons to yet another training session.

It was nostalgic.

And as intimidating as hell.

He suddenly wished that he hadn't agreed to approach the man by him self. It wasn't as if he was scared of him, but he wasn't sure how Snape would react to seeing him after years of being perused by the ministery and having his name dragged through the dirt, and generally loathed by the all of the wizarding world.

Especially since Harry was the head of the department who where most active in there attempts to track him down, despite his efforts to lead his men astray when they followed the few leads to the man's location that were not completely ridiculous.

He had tried vehemently after the final battle to clear Snape's name, but his perceived crime had been too great that even the boy who live, man who conquered or what ever load of rubbish they called him now, could not convince the public of the man's innocence. It didn't help that Snape actually had killed Dumbledore, even it had not been for the reasons widely accepted.

_But what if Snape thought that he had turned against him? After all, he had never tried to contact me for help…_

Harry gave himself a mental shake; he had already been through this on the rather long walk through the forest. He definitely didn't need to make him self any more nervous

_Alright… one step at a time… you can do it! _

He breathed in deeply through his nose, squared his shoulders and took a rather pathetically small step towards the house.

And stopped.

And mentally argued with himself again.

And took another step.

And abruptly sat down on the rather conveniently placed log on the side of the trial.

"I can't do this" he groaned, removing his glasses and rubbing tiredly at his face.

_Really, if only Hermione were here, he wouldn't be like this. What was her reason for not coming again? What if Snape didn't want to see him? The man probably hated him, he should have tried harder, done more to clear his name, maybe should have became the minister of magic so that he could…_

"Potter"

Harry froze, _he could have sworn…._

The voice came again, this time closer; "I realize that your intelligence is somewhat lacking but even you should know that it is required for one to knock on the door if they wish to enter, not sit outside of it."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Especially about typos or mistakes or anything you want clarified. Thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Missed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter

**AN:** Gah! I don't know where this story is going!...and it's so different from my usual writing style.... I'm not sure if I like this dialogue filled type thing...I keep thinking it's not descriptive enough , or too elementary. _ I have no Idea what I'm doing...I'm definitely more of an artist then a writer... and don't expect such a quick update again xD

anywho...sorry for any ooc-ness and the ...s and any help with my writing style or anything would be greatly appreciated!

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missed**

Snape was amused.

Really, he should have been scared and panicking that he had been located by the head of the aurors department, but he knew that he could trust Harry.

Plus, he thought as he watched Harry's rather slow progression towards his house, even he, dour potions master extraordinaire, could find humor in the fact that the man who had defeated the dark lord, and who was in charge of all the aurors in Britain, was practically hyperventilating on the path that led up to his house.

He watched as the man paled, stumbled towards a log, and sat down, formal robes unceremoniously crinkled and most likely dirtied. _What in the name of Merlin was he doing?_

Finally, exasperated, Snape set down the now cold tea he had been about to drink before he had spotted his unexpected visitor, and went out to get Harry before the man did something stupid, like calling up Weasly or Granger for moral support.

He definitely was not rushing out because he missed the man, or because he was afraid that Harry would change his mind and leave, no, most certainly not.

Calling out Harry's name as he walked closer, Snape drank in the younger man's appearance as if he hadn't seen him in numerous wizarding papers through out the years, not that there was much he could see of the man right now apart from the hunched over figure and the trademark mass of black hair.

Snape now stood right in front of the woebegone figure.

_And the idiot still hasn't noticed _

Not even trying to keep the smirk from taking over his face, Snape greeted his old pupil and friend for the first time in over 15 years.

"I realize that your intelligence is somewhat lacking but even you should know that it is required for one to knock on the door if they wish to enter, not sit outside of it""

_Ah, how nostalgic, _Snape mused as he watched Harry's head whip around at a speed that couldn't be doing his neck any favors, It felt strangely heartwarming to be able to insult Harry's intelligence again.

* * *

Harry gaped at Snape.

Snape smirked at Harry.

All was right in the world.

Except that Harry's tea was probably now cold.

Not that Harry had noticed of course, his mind had been shocked to a stand still since he looked up to find Snape standing right in front of him. And it has stayed that way as he was lead open mouthed into the little cottage and forced into a chair, cup of tea in hand. How his cloak was already hanging on the rack by the door, and not on his person, he had no idea.

Harry thought that he should probably stop gaping and say something.

"You greasy, old bat! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He had definitely not meant for that to come out of his mouth.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You think that at the age of 33 was it?, that you'd have thought up something more original than that" and Snape suddenly did realize that Harry had indeed matured. He was no longer the scrawny awkward teen that Snape had taught and known… his face was more defined, voice deeper and richer, and green eyes more tired …

Harry gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry I was just surprised"

"So you weren't planning to sit on that log all day, waiting for me to come out and get you?" Snape asked.

Harry frowned down at his cup of tea and sighed "it's just that I thought you might not want to see me... everything you've done for me, and I couldn't even clear your name after the war…." He trailed off bitterly.

Snape snorted. "I hate to burst your delusions but I highly doubt that even you could persuade the entirety of the wizarding world to change their beliefs. Not to mention there were at least a dozen of witnesses who…" Snape stopped abruptly as Harry attempted to strangle him… oh wait, it was a hug.

Somehow Snape thought he would be better equipped to deal with a strangling attempt then a hug, but never the less patted Harry awkwardly on the back.

"It's good to have you back" Harry voice came from above him, sounding suspiciously watery.

_Wait, above him? Merlin, the boy had grown. _

"And you as well, Harry" Snape replied quietly after a pause.

And really, he needed to cast a cleaning spell or two around. The dust in the air was making his eyes water.

Harry pulled back, rubbing his eyes inconspicuously, and cleared his throat.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

Snape gave Harry and incredulous look. "Yes, being a man on the run from every magical community on the face of this planet, I would have many affairs to attend to"

Harry grinned at him. "Good, you can join me and Hermione for dinner. We can catch with each other and discuss our next step"

"Next step?" Snape repeated.

"Getting your name cleared professor, I could arrange a proper trial for you and you could testify under veritaserum, or if you have another idea…"

He stopped, slightly worried as Snape sat down weakly on his abandoned chair.

"Are you alright?"

Snape was silent for a bit, and when he finally spoke, it was with bitterness. "Do you really think that it'll be that easy? And even if my name is cleared of all charges, do you really think that people would forget their hatred just like that? "

Harry frowned." No, of course it won't be easy but you can't just let them keep on thinking that you're responsible for murdering Albus!"

"Can't I?" Snape said sourly. "After all, I did kill him, didn't I."

Snape looked up into Harry's face and was surprised by the anger there. He was suddenly reminded that the wizard in front of him had killed the most powerful dark lord in centuries, and was quite possibly the most powerful wizards in world.

"You ridiculous man!" Harry growled,"don't tell me you're still blaming your self for doing what Albus practically begged you to do."

Snape looked away.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Oh for…"

He sat down across from Snape and sighed tiredly._ Really, why did the man have to be so difficult?_ "Look, it's getting late, why don't we go to my house first and then we can talk about it there." Harry drank up the last of his cold tea "And maybe Hermione can talk some sense into you" he added under his breath.

Snape glare indignantly at Harry for the last comment, but never the less, got up as Harry did, and took the offered arm to do side along apparition without protest.

* * *

**AN:** If you have any tips or anything please review ;__;


	3. Chapter 3: Loopy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter

**AN:** I'm surprised at how much I've written in a short time span… this is definitely the furthest I ever got in writing a story… =.= pretty sad, I know_** Morgana-White**_: xD daily updates…pft**  
_KristalWhitehead_**: ah! The expectations! The pressure! *hides* you know this is my first fic right? Don't expect too much _ *feels very flattered though*  
Thank you so much to all those who reviewed…and read… and watched… or skimmed.

As** _JC_** was kind enough to do the math for me…Harry is 33 and Snape is about 54? Maybe? wizarding and muggles life spans will be explained later in the story.

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loopy**

When the two men arrived at the Harry's home with a soft 'pop' the smell of food was already wafting around the house from the kitchen, a fact that surprised Snape, as he had thought that Harry lived by him self. _There definitely hadn't been any mention of the boy who lived tying the knot with anyone…He did say something about the Granger girl… maybe they're together? _

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a shrill voice that definitely did not sound like Granger…

"Harry Potter Sir is being back!"

A small shape hurled itself at Harry and Snape whipped his wand out in surprise before he got a good look at the thing clinging to Harry's leg.

Oh.

That definitely was not Harry's spouse, and probably explained the food too….

"And Harry potter sir is bringing his p'fessor Snapey too!"

Snape commended himself on resisting the urge to cringe at the butchering of his surname and casted a look at Harry

Harry grinned and reached over to take Snape's cloak. "Why don't you pop over to Hermione's place and tell her to come over for dinner dobby, I'm sure I can manage getting professor Snape and I to the dinning room without setting anything aflame."

The house elf disappeared and Harry turned back to Snape. "Dobby wanted to come and live with me after I left Hogwarts… and well, it wasn't like Minerva was going to refuse his wish" Harry lit up "speaking of McGonagall, do you want me to let her know you're okay? We were all so worried when you didn't contact any of us"

Snape looked hesitant, and Harry decided to spare him "its alright" Harry said laying a hand on his shoulder "we can keep this quiet if you like, and it probably isn't all that wise to tell more people then necessary. Just know that there are people who are on your side, and Minerva's one of them."

Snape gave a stiff nod and turned and began making his way out of the room, trying to keep Harry from seeing the emotions running across his face. He was definitely out of practice with the cold, emotionless look after living alone after so many years

Harry watched Snape's robes billow out behind him in amusement for a second or two before catching up easily with the other man's quick strides.

In the opposite direction of the dinning room.

_But that was alright _Harry thought, feeling the urge to indulge the man a bit, even if the man himself did not know he was being indulged, _I guess we can take the long way around. _

_

* * *

  
_

Snape was an observant man, he had to have been, seeing that he had acted as a spy of sorts to both sides of the war and was not six feet underground.

So needless to say, He noticed, as they rounded yet another corner and into the dinning hall, that they had just completed a huge circle around Harry's house, or rather mansion, if the 15 minute long walk was anything to go by.

He casted a questioning look at the man beside him but Harry continued to walk on as if he didn't realize that they had just taken what was probably a very uneconomical through the mansion, unless of course, the mansion was in a built like a disjointed ring with the dinning hall on one end, and the entrance on the other.

Snape somehow doubted that.

Casting another strange look in the other man's direction, he shrugged it off as another one of Harry's odd quirks, something about the other man that he had come to accept after months and months of training and missions together.

Directing his attention back at the dinning hall Snape blinked in surprise. Why in the world was there only one tiny table inside a hall that looked like it could quite possibly fit the entire population of one of the four Hogwarts houses?

This time Harry saw Snape's confusion and grinned. "I don't usually eat here, that table is only here because I was expecting you and Hermione, and while Dobby doesn't mind me eating in the kitchen, the idea of guests being there seems to insult him greatly"

Giving Snape a gentle prod towards the table in the corner Harry patted on of the walls along the way, and it became padded. "I usually use this room for training" Harry said gesturing towards the padding that was already fading away.

Snape smirked. "So you don't just sit around in a desk all day and order people around?"

Harry laughed slightly at this but his expression was cold. "Oh, but I do…"

He trailed off and considered Snape for a moment. "Do you really think the ministry would let me run around on missions where we're allowed to use any spells we deem necessary including the unforgivable when half of them are afraid that their poster boy will be hurt, and the other half thinks, that once I get a taste of the darker magics I'll get the sudden urge to take over the world?"

Snape looked closely at Harry's expression and wondered why was it that the man still worked for the ministry if it made him so miserable.

"Why don't you just quit then? It's not like you can't find something else to do… you can even afford to sit around and not lift a single finger all you life is you chose"

A smirk replaced the cold look on Harry's face "Oh I will be quitting alright, just as soon as I get a certain incorporating git's name cleared"

_As soon as…_

Snape spluttered. His usual eloquence seemed to have abandoned him. "You… what..."

_Surly Harry didn't mean to imply that he was the only reason why the ministry still had the man who defeated Voldemort working for them…_

"What do you mean you-" Snape began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Dobby and the unmistakable bushy haired witch.

Harry grinned cheekily in response to his unfinished question and turned away to greet the new arriver.

* * *

**AN:** okay one thing I'd like to make clear is that Harry did not devote and base his entire life and career for the sole purpose of clearing Snape. That would be rather… stupid? Over obsessive, considering they're relationship hadn't been the 'one will die without the other' type? I don't know, you fill in the blank. Harry did enjoy his job until the people at the ministry got ideas… But he was just hanging on until he had absolutely no hope left of finding Snape and clearing him.

Thank you for reading! And please review! :D (Or flame!) I dunno, for some reason I've sort of been excited at the possibility of receiving flames….*hides*


	4. Chapter 4: Any Objections?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter

**AN:** Alright, I know there hasn't been many exciting happenings yet, but I'm not really sure how to get the story really rolling... meh..._  
**Me**_: I almost wish I'm currently being sucked into the snarry pairing (or snotter as I sometimes call it ) but no, I've passed that stage long, long, ago. No, I'm firmly obsessed.... (I do have some other fav parings though...)  
Oh, and somthing I should probably mention is that there will not be any relationships with more then two characters in it. I rather dislike those kind of relationships... just my personal opinion of course... not ment to offend anyone.  
thanks also to _**KristalWhitehead**_ and _**Paon**_ for their kind support (aka review)

"speech" _  
thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Any Objections?**  
_

Harry watched in exasperation as Snape continued to stab sullenly at his peas.

Hermione had given the man a particularly vicious lecture after Snape had made insinuations that he'd prefer living the rest of his life as an outlaw, rather then risk coming out into the open to set the records right.

And while Snape was not one to listen to what other people tell him; even he had eventually caved after being subject to half an hour of Hermione's logic warfare.

This had all been before Hermione had finally taken a proper breather after her lecturing and saw the food that Dobby was in the process of bringing in. She had gotten a vaguely queasy look on her face before giving a stern look at Snape and warning him to corporate with Harry, she had then informed Harry that she had another appointment and left rather abruptly.

That was nearly an hour ago and Snape was still… well sulking seemed to him, like a good word to describe Snape's behavior at the moment.

If he didn't know better he'd say that Snape seemed to have de-aged since the last Harry had seen of him. The Snape he remembered wouldn't be caught dead doing this. But then, Harry thought, not having to play the double agent in a war probably had something to do with that. In fact, now that Harry looked closer at Snape, he did appear younger, with less worry lines around his eyes despite the occasional grey strand that peppered his longish hair…

Snape finally looked up from his mutilated dinner and caught Harry's gaze.

"Don't you think it's time to stop sulking about Hermione ripping your delusions to threads?" Harry interrupted mildly before Snape could throw a scathing remark at him for staring. He was used to the man's barbed remarks and never took them personally anymore, but they really needed to discuss the chief situation at hand.

"You know what she said had truth in it, you can't just hide your self away for the rest of you life"

Snape glared at him. "Perhaps, but nevertheless, she had no right to imply that I was a coward for not facing the ministry"

His face darkened. "Or perhaps you agree with her? I do seem to have recalled you declaring me a cowardly scumbag at one point in your miserable little life" he pushed his chair away from the table and stood angrily. _Of course the man would side with his little friend._

Harry looked at him, and waited for the other man's temper to die down a bit. When it didn't appear to be happing anytime soon Harry sighed. "Is that really what you think?" he asked calmly.

Snape remained silent for a moment and then deflated slightly as he took in the slightly hurt look on Harry's face. "I apologize" he said stiffly "I…. tend to be a bit …sensitive at …being called a … coward" he looked like the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Harry gave him a small smile and reached over to pry Snape's fingers, which were whitened from clutching his fork so tightly, away from said utensil.

Setting the fork down, Harry turned to wide eyed house elf, who had backed into the corner of the room near the door to the kitchen during Snape's bout of anger "Dobby do you mind bring the desert and some tea up to the library" He asked lightly.

Dobby nodded brightly, seeming to forget about the whole scene

"Yes Harry potter sir, Dobby is to be bringing it straight away" he said squeakily before popping away.

Harry stood from the table and gestured for Snape to follow.

* * *

The walk up to the library was rather uncomfortable for Snape who was now regretting that he had acted so childishly back in the dining hall. The silence from Harry was… rather unnerving…

"You're angry." Snape stated rather then asked.

Harry looked over at him in surprise. "Why would I be angry?"

Snape scowled, thinking that Harry just wanted to hear him apologize again. And opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard a chuckle from the man beside him.

"I, Snape, unlike some people do not wish to hold a grudge until it's been passed down the family a couple of generations" Harry said grinning

Snape gave an amused snorted at this, much to his own chagrin, but felt more at ease in the following silence that ensued.

It wasn't until they had made themselves comfortable in the library with cups of tea in hand that Snape realized he had overlooked something crucial in this whole situation.

He froze in the process of lifting his cup up for a drink, and slowly set the cup back down, raising his eyes towards Harry's.

"How exactly did you and Ms. Granger find me?"

Seeing the worried look on Snape's face, Harry immediately understood the man's concern.

"Through your lycanthropy cure, I'm pretty confident that no one else is aware of your house's location right now, but that's another thing I meant to talk to you about..."

Harry paused and took a sip of his tea as a way of procrastinating. Snape was not going to like this…

"You're probably safe for now, but I would suggest that you move out of your house as soon as possible."

Snape opened his mouth to protest but Harry pushed on. "If we could find you, that means that your securities aren't as fool proof as you'd like to think, and it's not just the people who want to capture you because of past things any more Snape, have you any idea how many people are trying to track you down for your new potion? How many werewolves wishing to find you?"

The blood drained from Snape's face at the last bit and he sank weakly into the back of the couch, eyeing Harry wearily.

"Then where do you suggest I go? It's not as though I can just take up residence in Diagon alley, and I refuse to go and live amongst muggles, regardless of how much that route would length my life expectancy."

Harry hesitated.

"Well…" he paused and reached for his tea again. But Snape glared at him and with a flick of his wand, vanished the cup.

"Get on with it Harry" Snape growled.

Harry grumbled under his breath, but continued. "Well… I think it would be best if you stayed here."

Snape stared at him incredulously. _He had to be joking…_ Staying in the house of a celebrity worshiped by all and sundry… there was no way that Snape would able to go even a week before being discovered here. The man had the wizarding press tailing him half of the time for Merlin's sake!

But Harry's face was completely serious, if not a bit tentative.

"You're serious aren't you?" Snape asked in disbelief "Absolutely not, you might as well tie a bow around my neck and deliver me to the ministry's front door. And how do you expect-"

Harry cut him off "just think about it for a second, it's the safest place for you right now. This place is probably just as, of not more protected then even Hogwarts, and plus it's only until we can get you cleared."

Snape opened his mouth. "Even so what of the-"

"The press," Harry interrupted loudly "Know nothing of this place; in fact, they believe that I'm currently living in the old headquarters."

Snape searched around his head for another reason why his taking up residence in Harry's house, mansion, was a bad idea. It wasn't that he hated the idea of Harry's daily presence so much as the fact that he had been utterly alone for so long after the war, perhaps even before that, and he wasn't sure how to even approach the idea.

Drawing a blank on logical arguments, Snape fell to old habits and sneered.

"Really Potter, You do realize that having me here would mean you can't allow anyone apart from Granger to visit unless you intend to lock me up somewhere."

Harry shot that one down rather quickly, not even batting an eyelash at Snape's unkind words. "No one apart from Hermione even knows about this house in the first place since I usually invite people to grimauld's place, "

He then looked at Snape in amusement "did you realize that you always revert back to calling me Potter whenever you're angry?"

Snape snarled. "don't be ridiculous P-"

He stopped and scowled at the smirking man sitting across from him.

"It's not like you ever addressed me as anything other then Snape" Snape smirked; He was going to win this round.

"I would if you've given me permission."

_Damn. _

Snape sniffed haughtily "well permission is now granted."

Harry grinned. "Thank you…Severus."

He rose from the chair and pulled Snape up from his, but didn't release his arm, to Snape's confusion.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll apparate you back so you can pack, and we can talk about everything else after I pick you up tomorrow morning and get you settled into your room."

By the time Snape caught up to what Harry had said, he was already feeling the slight discomfort of apparition.

The moment Snape's feet were on the stone floor of his own home, Harry gave him a swift hug and a farewell.

"Wait I never agreed-" Snape began snapping out of the shock of the sudden apparition.

But Harry, with an infuriating smirk on his face popped away before he could finish.

Snape stood, staring in disbelieve at the spot where Harry had stood a second ago.

_That did __no__t just happen_.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter  
**Warning:** a slight amount of foul language, not sure if it really warrants a warning...but there you have it...

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update.. well it's only been a week but my chapters are pretty short...

_salujinada:_ romance... I'm trying to take it slow so that they develop their friendship a bit more and don't jump each other right away. I'll try not to drag it out too much... ;D_ CSnow_, Paon : eh... one of you thinks Snape is acting a bit strange and another thinks he's fairly in character...*scratches head* erm... well either way, thank you for the reviews! _KristalWhitehead:_ great sadistic minds think alike ;) I was planning to do that but not untill later... heh. chaos. thanks also to _Carola-x_ and _Slash Superqueen _for their support :D

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Attack **

Snape woke abruptly. The sky out side was still dark, way too soon for Harry to have shown up. Pulling his wand from beneath his pillow, he rolled soundlessly from the bed and into a crouch between the bed and the wall opposite of the bedroom door.

Some one had tripped the wards.

When no one burst into the room he cast a disillusionment spell on himself and crawled some what awkwardly through the small bedroom window. The spell wouldn't make him invisible, but hopefully it would be enough to fool the intruders out in the dark. _Thank Merlin the moon decided not to make an appearance tonight._

Landing with a soft thud on the other side, Snape cringed at how the small sound echoed in the silence.

"What was that?"

The whisper came from the front of the house and Snape wondered wistfully for a moment if the intruders where simply muggles who had somehow stumbled across his house.

"Maybe the death eater's still awake?"

Snape sighed, _guess not_. Now, should he try to sneak away, or stun them from the back and modify their memories? It would be easier if he could just make them think that they had come here and hadn't found him….

"Be quiet!" A third voice spoke impatiently "can you hear that?"

The three went silent and Snape came to the horrible realization that his open widow was creaking back and forth on its hinges in the wind.

He cursed mentally and began to back towards the cluster of trees to the side of the house.

_Just a few more steps…_

"Lumos!"

Light flooded the small yard and Snape froze in surprise at the sudden illumination before cursing again, this time out loud, and running full out towards the woods, flinging spells behind him.

"Stupefy!" came two voices, followed by twin streaks of red light.

Snape dived to the ground, barely being missed by the two stunners. Hurriedly getting back to his feet he whirled around to face his attackers, deciding that his chances of losing them in the trees at this stage was close to nothing.

Reflecting back two or three streaks of light that came towards him back to their caster, Snape sent a wordless blasting charm at the pale, lanky man who was sending a majority of the spells.

The man, not quite dogging quickly enough, was blasted of his feet and sent flying a good ten meters back.

Twisting his body awkwardly to dodge another spell, he didn't notice the body binding spell coming until his muscles seized up on him.

_Bother. This definitely isn't going to turn out well _

His eyes darted to the pudgy man who was now grinning darkly at him. Trying to move his limbs even slightly would have broken the spell, but Snape's wand less magic was unreliable at best, and this seemed like one of those times that it just didn't want to work, perhaps due to the lack of use during the years after the war.

Cursing himself for neglecting his wandless magic, he searched his mind frantically for a way out of the mess he was currently in, but the pudgy man was already moving his wand in a familiar looking pattern. Snape's heart sank.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He watched in resignation as the green light shot towards him. This was it... there was no way he would be able to move in time…

POP!

Confused for a split second about why he veiw was obscured, _was he dead aready?_ Snape's eyes then widened in horror as he realised that Harry had aparated right in front of him. With his back to the killing curse.

"What are you- OW!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

Snape watched in shocked amazement as the green light ricocheted off of Harry's back and was harmlessly absorbed into the ground.

Harry turned and finally saw the three men, two of which had their wand raised impotently as they gaped at Harry, and one of which was still lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Stupefy" Harry voiced, and with a rather anticlimactic thud, both men where out before they could even react.

_Only Harry potter…. _Snape thought, half exasperated and half, well, way more then half relieved.

Harry turned back to snape. "Severus? What's going on?" He asked concerned

_So now he's worried…_

Harry took in his frozen state and raised his wand sheepishly "Finite Incantatem." he stowed his wand back into his pocket" Sorry. I didn't notice you had a spell on you"

Snape didn't reply with a his usually snide remark, but wobbled precariously as the spell was removed and leaned heavily on Harry as his legs almost gave out on him.

"Severus? Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Snape looked down, and sure enough, there was a quickly expanding patch of blood on his side. _Hm…_ _Must have gotten nicked by a cutting spell… _he thought rather detachedly as he casted a quick healing spell at it_. thankfully the cut wasn't too deep…_

"You're asking me if I'm okay?" Snape asked dryly, "I'm not the one who was just hit by a killing curse."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Snape sighed, "never mind, I'll tell you what happened after we take care of them," He gestured a hand towards the three unconscious men.

Harry didn't make to move, and Severus glanced up at his face. "Well are you waiting for an invitation Potter? Get moving"

Harry blinked down at him "er…"

Snape glowered at him impatiently.

"You're kind of leaning on me" Harry said quickly, as if expecting Severus to breathe fire at him.

He took in his position. _So he was…damn_…

Snape glared at Harry as he put his weight back on his own legs and, turning his back on Harry, began walking towards the attackers.

Harry watched bemusedly for a moment, before catching up and steadying the man as he swayed again.

* * *

Harry stared down at three men's faces in shock. He couldn't fucking believe it! His own aurors!

He looked over at man standing beside him "I'm so sorry Severus; I should have noticed that something like this was going on, in my own department too…"

Snape's expression was unreadable and Harry's heart sank.

"You don't think that I ordered this or leaked out you location do you? I swear I didn't, look, If you don't believe me, I even swear it on my magic-"

"Don't be foolish" Snape interrupted shortly "of course I-"

Harry panicked "Please, I really had nothing to do with this; I'll take veritaserum to prove it! Do you have veritaserum? Let's go get it now-"

Harry whirled to go into the cottage, but before he could take even a step towards the door Severus snarled and grabbed his shoulder.

"For Merlin's sake Pot- Harry, if you had had the decency to let me finish my sentence you would know that I was going to say that I believed you"

Harry stopped and turned around sheepishly

"Oh..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Plus" he sighed, "it's not like this was completely unexpected, we knew that there was a strong possibility that they might eventually link me to the werewolf potion, we just underestimated the tracking ability of the mutts"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "But I still don't understand how they found out so quickly, do you know how long it took Hermione and I to find you?"

Snape stared down at the three aurors in consideration and suddenly looked a tad too gleeful for the given situation.

"I do have veritaserum…"

Harry groaned "Severus, as much as I'd like question them that way, I'd rather keep you're record clean…in case it becomes a problem later on"

Snape glared at the unconscious men and looked _not sulkily_ at harry "Very well what do you propose we do then?"

Harry smiled grimly as he pointed his wand down at the aurors. "Remember when I said that half of the ministry's afraid of me?" he asked. "I think we can use that little fact to our advantage."

* * *

**AN:** fighting scenes...ugh. Once again, **PLEASE tell me if you spot any mistakes**. I'm quite aware of my gastly spelling and grammer and even though no one has pointed anything out yet, I'm sure there have been tons of them so far. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter  
**Warning:** er... severe intimidation?

**AN:**This chapter is sort of long... and dragged out... and perhaps boring....I'm sorry in advanced if you find this to be true -_-;

_KristalWhitehead:_ Thank you so much for pointing out the foggy bits... I tried to clarify it a bit more... hope it helps...  
Paon: I added a little thing to the previous chap about Snape being a tad rusty after you mentioned it... thanks also, here's a longer chap xD  
HopeHealer: yes, non-sir *salutes*  
kitmistress: oh nos! it's some one from RL AHHHH!

**IMPORTANT:** I **edited the last chap** and added a few lines here and there, nothing major though. The **last bit of chap 5** was edited and **moved to this chap**. Also- _KristalWhitehead _pointed out to me that Harry's power thing was a bit unclear. Harry gained a whole lot of magic in his **magical maturation- basically magical puberty**- were the wizards gain more access to their magic. occurs when the wizard is around 16 and may or may not continue growing throughout their life time. If you are confused about **Harry's immunity to that killing curse**, it will be explained later on

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interrogation **

From last chapter:

Harry examined the three aurors who were now bound and wand less in satisfaction and deemed them safe to wake.

Casting a look over his shoulder at Snape who was standing back from the procedures, Harry hesitated at what he was about to do next, he really hadn't planned on letting Snape on to his little secret, _Merlin knows there where enough people scared of my power already_, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, and Snape would of had to have figured it out eventually.

He plunged on. "I'm going to release a bit of the block that holds my aura back, are you okay with that? Hermione told me it was a bit uncomfortable." He watched tensely for any type of reaction from the other man, but Snape simply stared at him.

"You have a block on your aura." It was more of an incredulous statement then a question. "As in there is a bind on how much others can feel you magic."

"Err. Yeah" Harry looked uncomfortable. "When I went through my magic maturation there was a bit of chaos because, well, I...er... received a bit more magic then expected, so Hermione found a way for me to hide it, and in the end everyone just assumed that the power boost had been a temporary thing."

Snape didn't say anything. He had honestly thought, when harry had told him of his situation at the ministry, that the ministry was just being paranoid, thinking anyone who defeated the dark lord must be insanely powerful, but... _If he could feel the power emitting from Harry even when there was a bind…_

Either way, Harry was beginning to look a bit worried at his silence now, and Snape decided to put him out of his misery.

"I assure you Harry that I'm not going to run away in fear just because you have a meager more amount of magic then the rest of us" He drawled lightly.

Harry's shoulders visibly loosened at his pronouncement and smiled at him gratefully.

"Brace yourself."

Nothing happened visibly, but Snape could feel the magic crackling in the air.

Harry pulled his wand out and turned back to the aurors.

"Enervate"

Conjuring a cold expression, Harry stood back and waited for the auror who had cast the killing curse to gain consciousness.

* * *

When Logan woke, His head was pounding and his back felt as if he had slept on stone, which, he noticed from the cold hard floor, wasn't too far from the truth.

His first thought was that he was going to kill Dave and Van for letting him pass out drunk on the floor…he mentally snarled…if only he didn't need those two to help him finish off that vile death eater….

Then, the images from the fight flooded his mind… catching the death eater, watching as the other two fired useless,_ harmless_ spells, getting impatient, firing the killing curse at the scum himself…. and…. Harry Potter.

His eyes snapped open and he suddenly realized that the room had an odd tension to it… almost as if the air itself was crackling. Catching sight of Harry Potter looming above him and the dark look on the man's face he immediately tried to scramble back, but found his wrists and legs bound by invisible restraints. Panicking, he pulled at them but found that there wasn't any give in what ever kept him bound.

He cowered beneath man's cold glare and wondered if he even had a chance of getting out of this in one piece. Everyone knew that Snape, Though an outlaw, had Harry Potter's favor, and not only had he went against the code that aurors abided by and attacked Snape, he had also hit the man that defeated the dark lord with a killing curse. He swallowed thickly and darted his eyes around for any means of escape.

Potter began to speak.

"Auror Logan, what a surprise to bump into you here… though I suppose I can no longer address you as auror…" his voice was smooth and dangerously genial "I don't suppose you want to explain to me why you've sneaked to someone's house at night and attacked them like any common death eater would have done?"

"He deserved it! He's the death eater here!" Logan spat at Snape before the words registered in his mind.

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say, and the blood drained from his face as he felt the energy in the room tense to a point where he swore all his hair was standing on end, the energy that he now recognized as a powerful wizard's aura, something that he had only felt long ago as a small child in Hogwarts, and certainly not to this degree.

He whimpered.

* * *

Harry fixed a dark grin on his face as he formed a ball of energy in his hand and began toying with it casually, grimacing inwardly at the quickly spreading wet patch that had formed on the front of the Logan's robes. The man seemed to have lost control of his facilities.

He couldn't afford to feel pity right now though, not when Severus's safety was in danger. Plus, Logan had done enough tonight to be sentenced to at least 25 years in Azkaban, in fact, were it not for the fact that it wasn't safe to reveal Severus to the public yet, Harry would have dragged the man to the prison himself for attacking Severus like that

Harry eyed the nearly catatonic man. "How did you find this place?"

Logan cowered beneath Harry's gaze, but didn't answer immediately, He would undoubtedly be in even more trouble if he answered the question truthfully, opening his mouth to spew out a lie, he changed his mind as the ball of energy that the other man had been toying with the whole time got larger, he had suddenly remembered that the man had been in charge of many interrogation sessions before he had become the head of the department.

"I-I Granger-" He swallowed thickly. "I o-over heard your conversation with Granger and made her secretary put v-veritaserum in her tea and then-" he broke off

Harry, immediately assumed the worst, growled angrily "what did you do to her?"

Logan seeing the expression on Harry's face, rushed to clarify "no not- that, I only obliviated the incident from her mind"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stared coldly down at the man. "Who else knows about this other than those two" he gestured towards the still unconscious men.

"N-no one"

"How do I know you're speaking the truth" Harry asked. "Unless… perhaps you'd be willing to show me your memories?"

Logan barely hesitated this time, what choice did he have? "Yes-" he stiffened as he felt the tip of Harry's wand on his head. _Was he going to be killed?_

"Focus on everything that happened from the time you heard from eavesdropped on Hermione and I" Logan breathed out a sight of relief; he might live a few more minutes…

Harry emerged from the memory a few minutes later and nodded stiffly at Logan. "It seems that you've told the truth. Now…" Harry paused and considered what he was going to do next. He didn't want to obliviate the man, as he believed that the memory of what happened would keep him from doing similar things in the future, but he also couldn't let the man run free with only the threat of Harry's anger to stay his hand….

"I can, with your permission, cast a spell on you so that you are unable to share anything that you know, or I can bring you into the ministry along with Snape to be trialed, now that you are in the same situation as he, except, of course Snape is quite innocent and I'll be backing him through the whole thing."

Harry already knew which option Logan would choose, but was nevertheless relieved when Logan Croaked out his agreement to the first option.

Harry cast the spell and the moment he released Logan from his bindings the other man hightailed it out of the house.

Later that night, Logan would wake from a nightmare of flashing green eyes and crackling magic, deeply regretting that he had ever went after Severus Snape to Gain fame as an auror,

* * *

Snape had watched silently throughout the whole interrogation. He didn't want to admit it, but the feel of Harry's magic was intoxicating. It was different from what Dumbledore and the Darklord's power had been, stronger and more potent, yet without the fear that the Dardlord's inspired, or the subconscious manipulations that Dumbledore had often used his for. Harry's magic had made his skin tingle pleasantly, and even as he felt the magic fade away as Logan scrambled from the room, he wished that he could bottle some of Harry's magic like he did with potions.

He snapped out of what seemed to be his power induced high when Harry abruptly collapsed into a nearby chair. Worried that the man had fainted from over exhausting his magic he quickly made his way to Harry's side and placed a hand of his shoulder.

"Harry?"

Green eyes snapped open and Snape thought he saw a brief look of fear in them, but it was gone before he could be sure.

Harry closed his eyes again tiredly. "Are you afraid of me now? Disgusted that I can use my power in such a way on others?"

Snape blinked at Harry's resigned expression. _Bother, not again._

"We've been through this once already; my answer hasn't changed from thirty minutes ago." Snape said dryly.

Harry opened his eyes again and gazed up at him apologetically. "Sorry," he sighed "I hate it when I have to intimidate people like that…It scares me that one day I just might get use to doing it and turn into something no better then Voldemort…" He fingered his wand "not to mention how much it feels as if I'm abusing my power"

Snape scoffed. "I highly doubt, Harry, that you can find a Darklord who has ever sat down to angst over how much power he has, and the morals of what he's doing with it"

Harry smiled ruefully and got to his feet "I guess they don't tend to worry about those types of things very much do they?"

Snape rolled his eyes and tried to push Harry back into the chair. "You can rest a bit before going at the other two; you're probably already suffering from magical exhaustion."

The other man blinked at him. "Magical exhaustion? I feel fine actually, other then a slight migraine"

Snape wondered why he even bothers to consider Harry Potter as a normal human being anymore. "If you insist… couldn't you have just talked to them at the same time though, instead of waking them separately?"

Harry looked over grimly at the remaining men "They didn't deserve the same treatment as Logan. I could feel some sort of magic working on them and had my suspicions but Logan's memories confirmed that he'd put them under the Imperius"

He sighed and waved his wand at the two men muttering a quick counter spell for the bindings and a reviving spell

The two men's eyes both widened upon waking up and seeing Harry. "Mr. Potter!" the lanky man in his twenties cried out jumping to his"I swear it wasn't us! It was Logan! He-" the other sandy haired man was breaking out of his daze now and searching the room for the Logan. "Where-"

Harry broke in before the two launched out a full explanation. "I know already, I saw what he did to you from the memories he gave me." He paused to let the words sink in before continuing. I know you've been wronged by Logan and probably have every wish to see him in Azkaban, but if he were to be brought in then Severus would also have to be, and if that happened now when the timing's not right then he'll most likely be locked away for life.

Harry looked pleadingly at the two men "Please, I need you to believe me when I say that Severus Snape is innocent. I know the Wizengamot doesn't accept memories as evidence since it can be modified, but if you can accept that my memories haven't been modified I'll-"

"Whoa, relax Mr. Potter" the sandy haired man, Van, grinned "As nice as it is to have our own boss at our mercy, we already believe Professor Snape is innocent"

Harry blinked in confusion "You do?"

They nodded and Dave, taking pity on Harry's uncomprehending expression, explained "Van and I are half brothers. Professor Snape probably doesn't recognize us since he's never actually seen us but during the war, he was the on who supplied our dad with wolvesbane potion when he was bitten by Fenrir Grayback." He smiled at Snape "You have no idea how grateful dad was" He laughed "Actually, He still goes on about what a great man you are"

Snape felt off kilter… 'Great' was a word used by people to describe wizards like Harry and Dumbledore. Such a word was never used to describe Severus Snape… perhaps cowardly or vile… but certainly not 'great'…

"You're father is Marvin Zacks?" Snape asked recalling the man who had stubbornly clung to life after being mauled by Grayback, an act that had gained enough of Snape's respect to have searched up the man afterwards to see if he had lived, and offering to brew him the wolvesbane potion.

Dave nodded "Yeah, that's him. He'd be pleased to hear that you've remembered him, but I suppose this is to be kept a secret?"

Harry, relieved that he didn't have to bring up the subject, nodded. "It would be safer for all of us if I cast a secrecy spell on you two, it doesn't have kill you or curse you if you speak about the secret, It simply makes it impossible for the secret to be shared with people who don't' already know…"

He looked hopefully at the two brothers

They gave there assent, and once the spell was cast, forced a promise from Harry and Snape to contact them if they could ever be of help.

Just before the two apparated out, Van grinned cheekily at Harry "We better be getting a bonus for this, boss." He winked and disappeared.

Harry blinked and chuckled as he sank tiredly on Snape's couch

_What a day…_

* * *

**AN:** Hope this wasn't too dry... if you have any questions or suggestions or biscuits , I'm as happy as a clam to accept them _:D  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter**  
**

**AN:**AHH! sorry for such a late update, not an excuse, but I really didn't know how to proceed with the story, and was sort of starting to lose interest in it, But I WILL finnish this story, even if it kills me. I'm really busy next week, but honestly, if I don't update by the 21st please punch me someone...  
Sorry there is isn't much happening in this chapter.

_KristalWhitehead:_ You liked the actionish bit did you xD... I'll try to throw Harry and Sev into more trouble soon then ;) not quite sure how quickly I should move the story along though... especially since I don't really have it planed out... -__-;  
goldentree: Snatches cookie :3 thank you! I'm glad that there are humorous bits to be found here.  
_Carola-x:_ Thank you! :D I think I gave a bit two much info though . I couldn't even remember all the things I wrote after 3 days and had to reread it again...  
_Petuniac3_, PrincessOfTheNightHoneySexy:Thanks for you're support!

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7: Trust

Snape woke for the second night in a row, confused and disoriented, although judging by the warm light streaming through the large windows it was probably closer to noon. The mattress he laid on was a touch softer then his own, and the bed sheets a dark shade of green instead of white. Snape, had he not looked over and seen the bloodied robe yet to be cleaned by the house elf would have been prone to think that last night had all been a nightmare.

_Although it hadn't been all that bad, he_ thought. He had, after all found two more wizards who where willing to stand by his side, not to mention being able to experience the strong magic that Harry had released so casually that day…

He examined the room closely for the first time as he had hardly been able to keep his eyes open by the time that Harry had apparated them both to the manor the previous night, and promptly fell asleep before Harry had even left the room, something very unusual for the ex-spy considering his usually state of 'constant vigilance' as Moody might have called it. The room, though without the usual extravagance of the pureblood manors he had been to, was cozy and warm.

Snape's ponderings where disturbed by the cracking sound of Dobby apparating into the room.

The house elf bowed nervously. "Harry potter sir is asking Dobby to show p'ffesor Snape to the library when you is ready sir."

Snape looked down at the clothes he was still wearing from the day before and grimaced at dirt and wrinkles that were scattered on the shirt and trousers.

"I would like to shower and change before hand if it's nothing urgent that he wants"

"Of course sir" Dobby said giving Snape a look that clearly said 'Harry potter sir is never so inconsiderate of his guests'

Snape choose to ignore the look in favor of gathering a fresh set of clothing from his trunk which was set beside a large wardrobe in the corner. He then turned towards the door and looked at Dobby expectantly.

"The bathroom is the second door to the right, sir"

Snape nodded and walked briskly out the door and into the bathroom where he want about his daily ritual. He had, upon entering, glanced wistfully at the large bath tub in the corner, but dismissed it as unnecessary and walked instead to the shower.

Emerging from the bathroom some twenty minutes later, showered and dressed, Snape followed Dobby up to the library.

Once they were in front of the library doors Dobby popped away to do what ever it was that house elves did when they were out of sight.

Snape, now alone in the hallway, stared at the large double doors in front of him and felt as though he should feel at least a small touch of trepidation at the prospect of being alone with Harry after what he had witnessed of the man the previous night, despite how he may have reassured Harry of the opposite. But being an occlumens meant that one had to be constantly aware of their own thoughts and feelings, and Snape found that fear was not among the list as he pushed the doors open, only the excitement of wanting to feel the exhilarating presence of Harry's magic again.

* * *

Harry looked up as Snape entered the library looking fresh and rested. He reached a hand up to his own face and felt the stubble there that he had yet to take care of and let his arm flop lifelessly back onto the sofa.

He sighed, _at least one of them were up and chipper_, or at least as much as the word 'chipper' could apply to one Severus Snape.

After he had brought the two of them back to the mansion the night before, he proceeded to tail Logan to make sure the secrecy spell had worked and that the errant wizard wasn't out to cause anymore trouble to Severus. He had also gone to Hermione's house to check up on her. Though the obliviate that Logan had cast on her couldn't be removed from her mind safely, he showed her some of his memories of what had happened and also cast the secrecy spell on her, insuring her that it's wasn't due to his lack of trust in her, but as a precaution in case anything like this were to happen again.

So all in all, he had just gotten back half an hour ago, and seeing as it was already past noon, and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, was not a happy wizard.

Nevertheless, he managed to gesture a hand at Severus to take a seat next to him on the couch and smiled in amusement as the other man sat cautiously on the very edge of the couch as if suspecting the cushions to swallow him if he got to comfortable.

"Good morning" Harry eyed his wrist watch "or should I say afternoon."

Snape grunted in acknowledgment, not even bothering to make a snide comment at Harry's statement.

_He really wasn't a morning person was he…_

Harry watched Snape for a few more moments before wandlessly pouring him a cup of coffee from the large pot on the table in front of them and floating it in front of the man's prominent nose.

Snape glared at him but nevertheless snatched the mug out of the air and took a swig from it.

"Dobby should be here with breakfast soon" Harry watched as Snape finally decided that the cushions posed no danger and proceeded to sink into them, still nursing his drink.

Snape nodded, looking much more awake after he had gotten some caffeine into his system. "I have a few… questions about yesterday…if you're willing to indulge"

Harry sighed. He had been expecting this, but like expecting the flock of birds overhead to crap on your head, it didn't make the experience any more pleasant when it actually happened.

He poured him self another cup of coffee, and sat up a bit from his previous sprawl. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Snape looked surprised at the quick agreement but it was gone quickly. "How did you repeal that killing curse?"

_Severus didn't like to beat around the bush did he? _

Harry considered the question. It was something that he had researched since he had survived his second killing curse during the final battle with Voldemort, and had yet to find a concrete answer.

"One possibility is that Albus was right and my mother had somehow given me immunity from the curse when she died to protect me"

He paused, this was a theory that he had never questioned when he had been in Hogwarts and held the belief that everything that his wise headmaster said was the absolute truth, but after years of experience and research, Harry had began to doubt Albus' reasoning. During the war, and afterwards in his auror missions he had seen countless mothers sacrificing their own lives in order to protect their family, but none of those kids were running around with scars and the ability to reflect the killing curse were they?

"The other plausible reason would be that my magic is somehow strong enough to resist it; however that's also pretty far fetched, as both Voldemort and Dumbledore died of the killing curse, and they were both much more powerful then I."

He looked over at Snape in time catch the other man rolling his eyes.

"Look I know It's unlikely, but I've looked into this for years, and unless my family was cross bred with dragons somewhere down the line, there aren't too many other options as to-"

He was interrupted by a derisive snort.

"Please tell me it's just you're misguided Gryffindor attempts at modesty, and not just sheer stupidity that you're saying Voldemort and Dumbledore were more powerful then you." Snape took another drink from his mug. "Voldemort was more powerful then Dumbledore. You killed Voldemort in a one on one duel before you even went through your magical maturity. Do use you brain once in a while Harry"

"I-" Harry stopped. He had never thought about it that way before, always set in the mentality that it had been a lucky shot that had killed Voldemort.

Snape ignored him. "Also, what was that spell you cast last night?"

Harry looked blank for a moment. "Oh, the secrecy spell?"

Snape nodded.

"It's just a modification of the fidelius charm. I changed it so that it would work on memories and related thoughts instead of physical locations. It's tied to me as the secret keeper for now, but I can change it to you if you like"

"No, that's unnecessary"

The words were spoken stiffly, but they nevertheless pleased Harry greatly, as he realized that it was Snape's own way of telling Harry that he trusted him with his life.

Their conversation was interrupted as Dobby came through the door with trays laden with breakfast and set them down on the table with a toothy grin and popped out again.

Harry watched as Snape filled two plates with food and handed one of them to him.

He accepted it with a smile. "Thank you." _For both the food and your trust_ .

* * *

**AN:** Sorry again for the late update... *Bad Author, Bad!* ;__;


	8. Chapter 8: A Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potteror Starwars, though the latter was not metioned in any way in this chapter....

**AN:** To make up for the lateness, I well update more this week :)  
**QUESTION TO READERS: do you prefer more action or more fluff and romance? **(please drop an opinion, It'll help me decide how the story's going to go..probably...)

_KristalWhitehead:_ One week isn't too bad then? when I first started, I was hoping to post about every 3 days... that was definitely way to ambitious.  
_Nebulasaunha:_Pizza sized cookie!?!? *drools on keyboard* I'll update at least once more this week then! By the way, your username was really difficult to spell _ what does it mean?  
_Paon:_ I hope I don't stop this story too xD. and two updates this week can be done :D

"speech" _  
thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 8: A Start

"Alright"

Harry summoned a roll of parchment and a quill and glanced apologetically at Snape when the items came zooming past him, nearly colliding with his head.

"We need to make a list of people we can rely on to support your case. I've already spoken to the old order members, and most of them are willing to back you. So that's Minerva, Hagrid, Shacklebolt, Molly..." He continued to mutter names under his breath as he wrote them down on the parchment until it was half filled with names. He stopped and looked at Snape expectantly.

"Okay, that's the order, and the Zacks Brothers, who else do you think will side with you?"

Harry waited with his quill poised above the parchment, a move that had him cringing at how Rita Skeeterish it was, _the woman still hounded him even after all those years_, but Snape continued to stare down at the names on the parchment in amazement.

Harry continued to wait patiently.

Snape continued to stare.

Harry continued to wait.

Snape continued to stare.

Harry was not waiting patiently anymore.

Snape continued to stare.

"Severus." Harry snapped. "Did you hear me?"

Snape finally looked up from the parchment and gave Harry a blank look.

"Are you sure that they all believe that I'm innocent? I mean, Minerva is understandable, Dumbledore probably told her what he was planning before it happened, but the rest of them…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Harry suddenly understood. Snape during his years as a spy, had been forced to keep his distance from everyone around him, both coworkers and students, in fear of Voldemort becoming suspicious. To put it bluntly, Severus didn't have any friends aside from Dumbledore, Harry during the last year of the war, and perhaps Minerva. What the man didn't see was that while the others kept their distance from the snarky man, they didn't particularly hate him, and understood what he risked each day to provide them with information.

It was a sad, he realized. Snape had never really had anyone he thought he could rely on, not even his friend and mentor rolled into one Albus Dumbledore, who had meant well, but had always wanted something form him. How anyone could bare living like that, let alone with the stubbornness that Severus pushed forwards with, Harry didn't know, but perhaps with time, he could show Severus that there were people who cared about him without expecting anything in return. Without scaring the other man with too much sappiness, of course.

This was certainly going to make the current matter at hand difficult though…

Harry sighed "Yes, Severus, I'm quite sure that you can count on these people to help you."

Severus still looked doubtful, but nodded

Reassuring Severus of such things was something that he had never thought he would need to do. The man had always seemed so confident and 'thou is beneath me' to the teenage Harry, but now he realized, it was more of a shield for Severus than anything else.

Harry tried again without much hope of getting an answer that he wanted. "Are there any more people you think will side with you?'

Severus seemed to consider the question seriously for all of two seconds before responding matter-of-factly.

"No"

Harry abandoned his conscience resorted to dirty tricks. "Are you sure that the hat had put you in the right house? Any true Slytherin would have a list of people whom are due to return a favor or two, whether or not they actually owe you anything in reality". He paused here and threw a sneer in for the effect "You had forgotten about the Zacks too! Honestly, you brewed their patriarch an exceedingly complex potion for, what, years, and still didn't think of them as in your debt? "

By the time Harry had finished Snape seething, and scowling darkly at him, but Harry, much to his pleasure, walked out of the library half an hour later with a list of people he needed to pay a visit to.

Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way down to his room to retrieve his formal robes. Honestly, the man was too easy to rile up, not to mention irrationally hung up about the Hogwarts houses.

_We need to do something about his tendency to think that he's in this all by himself though…_

_

* * *

  
_

Snape lounged back onto the couch in satisfaction and popped a grape from the platter left over from breakfast into his mouth. "That would show the brat, not worthy of Slytherin indeed!"

He reached for another piece of fruit but stopped, and truly thought over what had just occurred. Why was he trying to prove to Harry that he was as Slytherin as a Slytherin could get again? Despite it being part of his act as a deatheater, he had never been that hung up about the whole house deal. He was proud that he had been in Slytherin of course, they were, after all the best of the bunch…okay, so he was a bit hung up about it, but he never would have done something so out of character to prove that he deserved the title of a Slytherin…

So that brought him back to the question of why he was currently feeling so smug right now, after Harry had gotten him to sprout off a whole list of people whom may be persuaded to help them out in this whole ordeal…

Severus froze.

_No. There is absolutely no way that I, Severus Snape just got played by Harry Potter, the poster boy of Gryffindor_

The majority of his brain was not convinced.

Ignoring that majority, Snape put the piece of fruit he had been about to eat back on to his plate and stood up brushing the non-existing crumbs off of his cloak.

It occurred to him that he should probably warn Harry before the man took off rashly to pay house visits to the people on the list that some of were rather…well… difficult to handle…

* * *

**AN:** I'm still waiting for someone to flame me.... do flames taste spicy? hmm.... that's a tricky question. We'll have to see...


End file.
